In Fate's Hands
by andreakayy
Summary: M & S go on an island vacation to escape the darkness the best they can. But what happens when they see a little boy in the hotel, who only brings them back into their past? He's not unwanted though. They want him. They want him back. MSR. AFTER XF:IWTB
1. Chapter 1

**This just has to be dedicated to Brittney (Teliko.x3) because she got me to write this.**

Disclaimer: X-files is not mine. I wish it was because... I wanna meet Gillian Anderson. and... David... Chirs... and Frank. But mostly Gillian.

Okay, I'm planning on continuing this if you'd like me to. Basically it's about the events after XF: IWTB. Yes, it includes the island. How could it not? There's a lot of William in it. I'm thinking you can just guess why by reading my summary. Please R&R. The future chapters will be longer.

**Summary: Mulder and Scully go on an island vacation, escaping the darkness as best as they can. But what happens when a young boy is on the beach too... and he brings them back to their dark past? He isn't unwanted though... he's the exact opposite. MSR and William!**

Chapter1: In the Cold

It was near 2am when Scully trudged up the front porch steps. Sleep almost overcame her as she drove. She was absolutely exhausted. As odd as it sounds, the swing on the front porch looked comforting. She put her bag next to her as she sat, breathing in the freezing air. The trees swayed in the wind, and their silhouettes created an ominous mood. It was going to snow.

Mulder had been waiting for Scully for quite some time. He sat on the couch in the living room watching CNN, when he heard the squeaking of chains against the strong winds. So, Mulder got up, stretched, and walked over to window where he could see Scully sitting on the porch swing they bought years ago. She looked so aloof, staring out the distance. However, her aloof expression didn't make up for the fact that she looked like she was freezing. Mulder made his way over to the small closet and pulled out an old comforter.

The door creaked as he opened it, causing Scully to jump a little bit from where she was swinging. Once she saw Mulder with the comforter, she forced a half smile against her lips. Some things never change. Mulder was never one to be fooled by a tough façade Scully put up. He was the only one who could see through it, see the real her.

"I come bearing gifts," He said smiling back at her and walking over to sit down on the swing. He wrapped the blanket around them both and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He waited for her to speak. Instead, she sniffed. She wasn't crying though, the cold air forced it upon her.

"Do you wanna go in?"

"No... I'm fine." She lied. It was at least 30 degrees out.

"I don't want you to get sick," He swept a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "Talk to me," he said after a while. Her eyes met his.

"I went through with the surgery on Christian."

"How did it go?"

"It went well... actually," Scully actually smiled. This time it was real. "I think Christian has a good chance. No... I know he has a good one. I have one more surgery scheduled in three more days. It's the last one."

"I don't understand," Mulder looked confused, "If everything's going so well, why are you so upset?"

"I'm fine Mulder." She told him the same lie she started telling him 15 years earlier.

"Scully, that doesn't work on me. 15 years now, right? You should know better," He tried to lighten the mood with his humor. It didn't exactly work. She hung her head. "What's the matter?" He placed his arm around her shoulder and brought her even closer.

"I think you know, Mulder..." It was hard to tell if these new sniffles were from the cold or from tears.

"Scully..." He kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger there so he could take in her scent.

"Don't make me say it, Mulder. Don't make me say his name."

"Oh," Mulder took her face in his hands. He wiped away the wetness on both on her tear stained cheeks. "Are you seeing him in Christian still?" Scully shrugged her shoulders.

"I just can't stop thinking about him, Mulder. I don't know why it's so sudden, but that's how it is. I mean... I think about W-William," she allowed herself to struggle over his name, "every day, but not like this." An idea hit Mulder square in the head. A light bulb shined brightly just above him.

"So... take a vacation."

"Huh?" She wiped away her tears with the back of her hands.

"I told you we were going to get out of here."

"I didn't think you were serious..."

"Well, I was, and I still am. Let's leave for a while. You'll get your head cleared, and you'll be stress free."

"You sure?" She was almost smiling.

"Yeah, what do I have to do here? Besides," Mulder lifted her chin up. "I want you to be happy." Scully smiled.

"I'm happy whenever I'm with you."

"You'll be happier if we get out of here. You call the hospital. I'll call the airlines."

"You're really serious about this, huh?" Mulder grinned and nodded. "Where are we even going?"

"That's a surprise. You just get off, and we'll go away. I'll get plane tickets for Friday. That should be good, two days after the last surgery." Scully turned, kneeled on the swing, wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck, and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," her words were muffled against his skin. For moments they sat there in silence with nothing but the sound of the wind against the trees. But, their silence was soon interrupted by a whimper escaping Scully's lips.

"What is it," he whispered, concerned.

"Cold," She whispered back. Mulder smiled and scooped her up into his arms with the blanket around her body.

**So, is it worth continuing? Please review.  
I'm supposed to be seeing it for my 5th time tomorrow. I better be.  
-A.**


	2. Sunrise

**Okay, so this story is rated T... because it's mostly T rated stuff. But, there's a situation in this chapter that makes it an M. The little boy makes his first appearance in this chapter. His name is William... Lol. Thanks for the reviews, Guys! You all rock my x-files obsessed world! Please continue.**

Dedicated to David Duchovny. Good luck with your problem. If we're lucky your marraige will die, and you'll be with Gillian. OKay, that was harsh. Sorry, but a snogger can dream, right?

Summary: Mulder and Scully go on an island vacation, escaping the darkness as best as they can. But what happens when a young boy is in Hawaii too... and he brings them back to their dark past? He isn't unwanted though... he's the exact opposite. MSR and William!

**Sunrise**

It was blistering cold outside, and the snow was falling in big puffs, like cotton balls. Scully gladly shut the door behind her, welcomed by the warm toasty furnace that blew towards her.

Mulder would be upstairs, packing. She took off her jacket, which now was wet due to the melting flakes. Her hair was wet too, but because of the warm house, it would be dry in no time. She slid her feet out of her high heeled boots, and then made her way up the steps to see Mulder.

He was collapsed on the bed, next to three suitcases. He was busy packing.

"Oh, hey, Scully," he said while getting up. He rubbed his head.

"Did I wake you?" She asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"No, I was only out for about five minutes. How's Christian doing?" Every day he would ask about Christian, concerned for his health, and for Scully's psyche.

"He's recovering really well. He's sad to see me go..." she trailed off.

"Any second thoughts?"

"No... But I really wish you would tell me where we're going. How am I going to pack, Mulder?" He smirked.

"That's already, done." He gestured to the two closed grey suitcases on the bed.

"Well, how long are we going...? I mean, I'll have to at least tell them how long I'll be gone." Scully tried to pry the information away from Scully.

"I already did," he smirked, proud of himself.

"Mulder," she whined, placing her hands on her hips. "It's hardly fair. I want to know!"

"You'll find out tomorrow, Scully. I promise." She groaned, and stalked into the bathroom.

--  
Mulder walked into the bedroom around 1 AM; Scully was in a deep sleep under the covers. He hated to wake her. The past few years, whenever he would be awake in bed, he would just stare at her, watching her in her slumber.

"Scully," Mulder gently shook her shoulder.

"Mmm, Mulder what time is it?" She murmured, squinting her eyes through the light.

"1:03, we have a flight at 3. I brought you coffee." He held up a mug, and then kissed her cheek. He was already dressed, and was probably completely ready to leave. The luggage was nowhere to be seen. It was probably all loaded into the car already.

"Mulder, you could have at least told me what time we were leaving."

"Now where's the fun in that, Scully?"

"Where's the fun in this?"

"Just forget about this whole part Scully. You're gonna love our vacation. That I promise you."

--  
They arrived on the island on Oahu at 3am, Hawaiian time. Scully was up completely, she slept through almost the whole six hour flight. Mulder, on the other hand was exhausted. He got a total of 2 hours sleep. When he wasn't sleeping he was either, watching a movie, eating, or holding Scully. Well, he held Scully the whole time, watching her carefully. Her lips were slightly parted and her chest would rise and fall, her breathing even. She was at ease.

Scully couldn't keep herself from smiling as they walked towards the baggage claim. It was so care free to be out with Mulder. She missed it. And this time it was different. She hadn't ever been away with Mulder outside of FBI matters. This was her first vacation with him after knowing each other for 15 years and after being together for nine years. And she was in Hawaii! She hadn't been in Hawaii since she was 16!

They arrived at the hotel and Scully's eyes went wide. The Hale Koa was huge. The whole lobby was under shelter, but it was outside all at the same time.

"Mulder, this place is beautiful," She murmured to him as they stood on the elevator with the bell hop guy.

Mulder handed the bell hop the key to the room and Mulder scooped Scully up bridal style, completely surprising her.

"Honeymoon, I'm guessing?" The Bell Hop Guy asked. The laughing from Scully ceased, and she appeared a little upset.

"No. We're not married." She sadly admitted. It was true, they weren't married. Every time she had to say that it hurt her more and more. She hated admitting that they weren't married. They damn well should've been. Mulder saw the anguish in her eyes as she said this.

"Well, not exactly," He kissed her forehead and carried her through the open door. He tipped the bell hop and then they were left alone in the room. It was a normal suite for the most part, but with the most breathtaking view. Scully leaped out of Mulder's arms, through her matching velour jacket on the couch, and half ran to the balcony. She could smell the ocean air, a smell she learned to appreciate when she was a child. The view of Waikiki Beach was breath taking. The sun was going to be rising in an hour and 43 minutes.

Mulder walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, enjoying the breeze that blew back her hair. It was so much warmer here; she liked it so much better.

"You're beautiful," He whispered into her ear, and placed a kiss in the hollow beneath her ear. Scully smiled against the breeze, and turned her head in towards Mulder without turning her body so that her lips could touch his. They moved in sync, slowly. He gripped her hips and pushed himself against her so that she could feel how bad he wanted her. Clearly, he was no longer tired.

She spun around in his arms so that her lips didn't miss even a millimeter of his. Mulder grabbed her thighs and lifted her up against him; she wrapped her legs tightly around him. He sat her on the railing of the balcony. He held her tight, and she knew that she was so many stories up, but she trusted him with everything, her life.

"You want to make that honey moon video?" His voice was out of breath, his lips on her throat.

"Let's go," His lips found hers again, and their kiss was even more heated than before, tongues wrestling, hands caressing. He carried her back into the suite and then through two French doors into the bedroom.

The bed was huge, a king. There was a deep blue mosquito netting canopy over the four posters and the comforter was down feathered and white. Mulder managed to kick his shoes off on the way in and Scully just had to flick off her gold metallic flip flops. As Scully fell on to the bed, Mulder got himself out of his jeans and crawled over her. She sat up and helped him get his grey t-shirt over his head. Her fingers caressed his chest as he pulled her cami off of her, leaving her in her bra, and blue velour pants. His lips latched on to her neck, moving down to her collar bone, and then to her breasts that were still encased in her black lace bra. She moaned in ecstasy, making Mulder go crazy. Mulder pulled her pants completely off and threw them to the side, revealing her black lace underwear. He flipped her so that now she was lying on top of him. She grinded into him, causing him to groan, as she grazed his fingers over his chest, her lips at his ear.

"This is perfect," She whispered, trailing kisses along his jaw. He pulled her lips to his, kissing her hard.

"God, Scully, I am so in love with you." Her heart leapt every time he would say that to her. He unhooked her bra with ease using one hand. His lips found the newly exposed skin, causing her to make noises that turned Mulder on even more.

"Mulder," She almost screamed, as his fingers penetrated her where she wanted him most. He kept going faster, not stopping, until she couldn't take it any longer. She screamed out his name, her lips against his neck. "I want you, now," She moaned.

Once Mulder peeled his only remaining garment off, his boxers, Scully took his throbbing member into her own hands. He let out a shaky breath, and then caught her wrist.

"Scully, I want you know," He repeated the words she said to him only seconds before.

He steadied himself over her, and guided himself in slowly. Mulder, although now confronted with a new pleasure, hated seeing her wince in pain. Tears trickled down the sides of her eyes. She let out whimpers of pain. His hands framed her face, concerned.

"Are you okay?" She bit her lip and nodded. "You want to stop?" He asked her that question every time. And out of the eight years that they've been intimate, when had she ever wanted to stop?

"I'm fine," She breathed unevenly. "Just... go slow right now." And he did. Slowly her pain started to form into intense pleasure. "Harder," she yelled, and he obeyed. Both were on edge, and seconds later they both erupted, screaming each other's names.

--  
After finishing, they were both under the covers, curled up to one another.

"I'm exhausted." Mulder whispered against her red hair. She had her legs entangled with his, her arm loosely hugging him. "But I want to show you something." He looked at the clock, 5:13. Thirty minutes to sunrise. Perfect.

"I'm tired," she whined. Mulder pulled himself away from her, and pulled his boxers on. He walked to the dresser and found the bag he had packed Scully. He threw her new underwear, a new bra, and a sundress.

"Please," He begged with his puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes, giving in to him. She pulled on her clothes.

Mulder put on new boxers, a pair of khaki shorts, and a white t-shirt. Scully pulled her hair up and brushed her teeth, as Mulder shaved his shadow. She was glad to see him shaving the beard that was about to reform itself on his face.

After putting on their shoes and Scully pulling on a white sweater, they rode the elevator downstairs. Mulder carried two blankets in one arm and wrapped the other around Scully's waist, keeping her close.

They walked down a huge wide stair case from the lobby, which lead them to a restaurant and a gift shop. They walked together, his arm around her waist, through a lit up garden, and two the closed swimming pool. Past the pool, they walked to a closed bar, and past the bar was the beach, the lonely, quiet beach. Mulder walked a head of Scully and spread out the blanket roughly six feet away from the wet sand.

He sat down on the blanket at motioned for Scully to sit with him. She cuddled into his side, and he threw the second blanket around both of them. It was slightly chilly, around 62 degrees, typical for an early morning, in the winter, in Hawaii.

"What exactly are you showing me?" She was tired, eyes closed, and she rested her forehead against him.

"I bet you you're going to see the most breathtaking sun rise in your life in about," He looked at his watch, "ten minutes." Scully's heart immediately warmed up, Mulder wanted to share something beautiful with her. She smiled into him. "What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," She started slowly, "About how you want to share something beautiful with me." He pulled her into his lap, placing a kiss onto her forehead.

"You didn't even see it yet."

And it was the most breathtaking site she ever saw before in her life (aside from seeing Mulder naked ). The sun rose above the horizon, illuminating the clouds, and casting a golden glimmer on the ocean. She gasped in awe. Mulder held her tight, smiling into her hair.

Scully actually fell asleep in Mulder's arms on the beach. He leaned back and in minutes, he was off in some dream of his own. Roughly three hours later, at 8:30, they woke up. Scully was embarrassed, thinking they must've resembled homeless people. She woke Mulder up apologetically, and they both made their way back into the hotel.

Of course, after all that went on that night, they forgot their room key. Scully sat patiently on a couch and waited for Mulder. She wasn't focused on anything particular. She just waited. But then, to her right, a little boy busted into tears. It took every muscle in her body to stop herself from going over to him. Yes, even after giving William up, her maternal instincts were still there. But this time, when hearing that boy, her maternal instincts were even stronger. It pained her heart with such ferocity to see that little boy cry. She didn't even know why he was crying, probably because he wasn't getting his way, but she wanted to make him stop. She wanted to comfort him.

He was a small boy, around six years old, dark brown hair, a pale face, and blue eyes. His lips were extremely pouty as he whimpered. This boy looked perfect. To anybody passing he probably looked like any regular young boy. But to Scully, he looked so... so perfect.

His parents stood by him, looking in the other direction, embarrassed. They weren't doing a thing to calm him down. Could she even be sure they were his parents? Neither of the two looked like the small child, no mirrored characteristics whatsoever. Both were tall. This boy was tiny but it didn't really make a difference at his age. The woman had a round face, and the man, a square jaw, but the small child had a heart shaped face. His hair was dark brown, but the woman had light brown hair, and the man, blonde hair on the sides of his head.

"I don't wanna go on some dumb nature trail," he whined, tears streaming down his face. "I want to go swimming." Scully knew if she was that boy's mother she would let him go swimming. She wouldn't want to see him cry. She wanted to hold him, soothe him. But suddenly, the boy locked eyes with her. He caught her staring. Scully didn't look away like she should have; she kept on looking. Most boys would get scared at a stranger looking at them in such an interested way, but this child wasn't. If anything, he became calmer. He rubbed his blue eyes free from tears and sniffled. His breathing was becoming even. He even smiled a bit. He took a step towards her, but then the woman jerked him away, pulling on his hand.

"Come on, William." She pulled him towards the tour bus, which was waiting. The boy started whimpering again, trying to resist the woman pulling him. "Damnit, William!" She pulled harder at the child. The man, lifted the kicking boy into his arms and carried him onto the bus.

Scully's heart broke at the name. 'William.' She stared at the bus pulling away. The boy had his hand on the window. She watched the bus leave, until it turned the corner. She stared into her lap and let out a sigh. 'William,' she thought to herself. She held back the tears successfully. Mulder stood in front of her.

"You okay?" He asked, placing his index finger under her chin.

"Fine," she smiled. "This whole vacation's been great so far," she got up and hugged Mulder tight. She wondered if she easily fooled Mulder this time. She never had successfully. He always saw around the façade she put up. She hated it, and loved it at the same time.

"Something's wrong." He said, when in the elevator.

"I'm just really really tired," She leaned into his chest." He gave a soft chuckle. Was he buying it? "Nap time, then."

No, he wasn't buying it. And he was sure as hell going to find out what was bothering her. Nothing was supposed to be worrying her. That whole vacation was meant to be perfect. It was going to be, for the both of them.

**So... did you like it? Review por favor, bitte, s'il vous plait . (:**

William's in a lot of the next chapter!

**-A**


End file.
